


The Easter bunny brought something special this year

by JustASlytherin



Series: Easter Oneshots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Easter, Easter Egg Hunt, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Weasley Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustASlytherin/pseuds/JustASlytherin
Summary: Easter at the burrow is exactly what Oliver waited for. After seven years with Percy he wanted to ask him a special question.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about starting a series with Easter Oneshots. This is the first one in them and I hope it won't be the last. I planned that there will be different couples but let's see...  
> I know that if there will be more stories none of them will be too long.  
> I hope you enjoy the start of the series for now :)

Oliver was nervous.  
Puddlemere United was in front at this match with 10 points. A goal he would let in and they were equal.  
And if the other teams seeker got the Snitch they would lose.  
However this wasn't the reason he was nervous.  
He was nervous, because it was Easter. Exactly seven years ago he and Percy became a couple.  
It was their sixth year at Hogwarts and after years of pining after Percy Oliver was brave enough to say something to Percy.  
He told him about his feelings and luckily for him Percy felt the same.  
They became a couple. 

After being together for such a long time, Oliver decided they were ready for the next step.  
He wanted to propose to Percy.  
He had it all figured out  
Saturday, today, he would win the match.  
Sunday, tomorrow, he and Percy would go to visit Percy parents like all of his siblings were.  
Then they would go on a Easter egg hunt and there was a ring hidden for Percy.  
Then Oliver would propose in front of Percy's family.  
And Percy would say yes.  
Probably.  
Hopefully.  
At the end of the day he could check his first step on his list. They won. 

"Oliver! Hurry up. We're already too late!", Percy shouted from the living room while Oliver was still checking his hair in their bedroom mirror.  
He wanted to look good today.  
He wasn't totally pleased with how he looked but if he wouldn't come now Percy would be pissed. And today wasn't the right day to piss Percy off.  
"I'm here. So can you stop acting like we need longer than ten seconds to arrive at your parent's place."  
Oliver looked at Percy and was overwhelmed how can he look this good? This good without trying to?  
"Finally. Why did you need this long?"  
"I wanted to look good", Oliver explained and hoped Percy wouldn't respond. But Percy wouldn't be Percy if he wouldn't.  
"Why?" Percy's question almost made Oliver laugh. He knew him pretty well. But he was to nervous to laugh.  
"Do I need a reason to look good?", Oliver asked back smiling.  
"No, it's just... You always look good. You don't need an extra fifteen minutes to so so." Percy's face turned red. Almost as red as his hair.  
Oliver thought he was the cutest person ever.  
"Aw. But I'm meeting your family today. I have to look good."  
"You've seen them dozens of times already. You played Quidditch with most of my siblings, so they've seen you worse. Now can we go?"  
Percy's face was serious. He hated to be late and they were late. Almost half an hour too late. Percy hated that.  
"Wow. I thought we finally got a cute moment for and you have to destroy it right away... Besides we've never been on time to visit them. They probably count on us coming to late by now."  
Percy knew Oliver was right.  
And Oliver knew Percy knew he was right. 

Since they started dating and Percy took Oliver home with him they always were late. Well that's actually just half true, because at the beginning they still went to Hogwarts and they had to tale the train, so technically they were on time. But as soon as they finished school and moved in together and Percy started to talk to his family again, they never were on time.  
"Maybe but still I want to leave now."  
"Yes, just-"  
"What is it now?" Percy was annoyed.  
"Not much. Just, you look good too", Oliver said and smiled at Percy.  
He grabbed Percy's face with both hands, each on one cheek, and pulled Percy closer.  
The following make out session may have cost them another ten minutes before they could apparate to the burrow. After fixing their clothes and hair. 

Molly greeted both of them with a tight hug as soon as she saw them.  
Arthur and Percy's siblings didn't try to choke them while greeting them and only Ginny giving both of them a hug.  
"I'm glad you two are finally here. Maybe mom is going to leave me alone for more than two seconds now." A voice Oliver hadn't heard for a long time said.  
He looked in the direction the voice came from and saw exactly what he expected. Charlie Weasley.  
Percy on the other side didn't expect his next older brother to be there.  
"Charlie? What are you doing here?", Percy asked while walking towards his brother. They haven't seen each other for years.  
Oliver knew Percy missed Charlie.  
Charlie always was the one if his siblings who understood Percy the most.  
Understood that sometimes their family could get too much if you're a member of it. Charlie went to Romania. He was happy there. Happy away from his family.  
As soon as he planned proposing to Percy he made sure Charlie would be there.  
"I haven't seen you for years, Charlie! You should visit us more", Molly interrupted them.  
"After we're all here together we can finally start the egg hunt."  
"Seriously, mom? Aren't we're too old for that?" Percy never liked that part of Easter. For him that was just another stupid muggle tradition his parents started to do with them.  
"No. You never will be. Besides your niece isn't." Molly looked over at Bill and his daughter sitting on his lap.  
So did Percy.  
"That's your fault", he said.  
"Oh Perce come on. They're your family. So I think I know where we should start our search." Oliver didn't give Percy another choice except to follow him. He knew the perfect place and also what they, or Percy, were supposed to find.  
Percy rolled his eyes. Judging by the look his mother gave him there was no way out for him anyways. 

After the whole garden was emptied. The hidden eggs were all found, at least they thought so, and Oliver made sure Percy had this one special egg, they went in the burrow again.  
"Crack it open", Oliver insisted when Percy hold the one special egg in his hands.  
"Why? Oliver I'm not in the mood for chocolate right now."  
"Not in the mood? Since when do you have to be in the right mood for eating chocolate? Sometimes I can't believe we're actually related." George knew what was in the egg. Like the rest of the family. Oliver planned to only tell Molly and Arthur but somehow Percy's siblings ended up knowing about his plan too. He's glad none of them told Percy something.  
"Why do you care?" Percy's words came out harsher than he intended to. Well Oliver hoped so.  
"Just open it, Perce. I promise if it's chocolate I'm not going to make you eat it." Oliver looked at Percy with big, begging eyes.  
"Fine." Percy sighed but opened the egg.  
Oliver hadn't been that nervous his entire life.

Percy expected chocolate to be in the egg but what he found was very different.  
In there were two golden rings.  
Percy's confusion was visible for everyone on his face. He looked up to meet Oliver's gaze.  
Oliver took the egg shell in which the rings were lying in, went down on one knee in front of Percy and said:  
"Seven years ago we were in our dorm in Hogwarts having a talk that changed my life forever - in a positive way. I told you for the first time I was in love with you and all these years later I still am. Probably more than ever. We're a great couple, so I figured out it'll be the right time to take our relationship to the next step. You know I'm not good with word and this perhaps showed my past sentences.  
So I'm going to stop right now with a question. The important part of my monologue. Will you marry me?"  
Percy's answer was the one Oliver was hoping for. He said yes, threw himself in Oliver's arms and kissed him. 

The kiss ended because of Molly hugging both of them on the same time and even tighter than when they arrived at the burrow.  
The rest of Percy's family congratulated them and both Oliver and Percy couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the day. 

The first thing he felt when they apparated back to their apartment was lips on his own.  
"Percy, not that I have anything against what you're doing right now but can I get out of these clothes first?"  
"What do you think I was doing? Not thinking about sleeping with my fiancée? I wanted to get you out of these clothes."  
Oliver smiled but had to stop, because he had to use his lips for other things now.  
Better things.


End file.
